


The Best-Laid Plans

by chocoban



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gender-Neutral Chara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoban/pseuds/chocoban
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Chara's plan succeeded. But now they wish it hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best-Laid Plans

They stood in the field of flowers as the sun was setting, Chara's body in their arms. For a moment, they basked in the sight of the flowers under the golden light, and they were silent.  
  
Then Asriel's soul whispered to Chara's.  
  
"Chara, I'm scared. I think the humans from the village saw us."  
  
"Of course they did. This was the plan," they replied, matter-of-factly.  
  
"But," he was whimpering, "they looked really mad. I think they're going to fight us."  
  
"So what? We were going to kill them anyway."  
  
Asriel was quiet.  
  
"Don't you dare act like this now. We agreed to this, remember?" Chara said bitterly.  
  
They could hear noises behind them, from the village. They turned and saw pinpoints of light on the horizon, tiny humans carrying torches and guns and all sorts of makeshift weapons, whatever they could find. The yelling of the crowd slowly grew louder and louder.  
  
Chara felt bemused. "Look at that, Asriel. They brought fire to fight a boss monster. They just don't have the first clue about monsters, do they?"  
  
Asriel felt more and more panicked.  
  
"Don't be scared, Asriel. We're so powerful now, they'll be dead before they can even touch us," Chara said comfortingly.  
  
"No, it's not that, I... I don't want to hurt them! I don't want to do this anymore!" Asriel cried.  
  
Chara did not know how to respond. Then, they seethed.  
  
"Then shut up, Asriel," they said, shocking Asriel into silence. "If you're not going to do it, I will."  
  
Chara dropped the body onto the flowers, and it hit the ground with a dull thud. The mob of humans marched forward, weapons in tow, ready to kill.  
  
Chara's determination was overwhelming; it was too much for Asriel to take.  
  
It was so, so pitiful, how quickly the humans died. Chara couldn't help but laugh.  
  


* * *

  
"It worked, Asriel! I told you our plan would work!"  
  
Chara looked down upon the field of carnage, souls flickering over their crumpled bodies. Not a single human had survived.  
  
"Look, we have more than enough souls to break the barrier. We could even give the rest to dad and mom and all the other monsters, and then we'll all be unstoppable. Nobody would ever be able to hurt monsters ever again."  
  
A new moon hung in the sky. The night was almost as dark as the underground, lit only by the stars and the glittering, scattered souls.  
  
"Can't you see it, Asriel? Doesn't it look beautiful?"  
  
They started to laugh hoarsely. They almost choked.  
  
"Asriel...  
  
"Asriel, please say something. Anything.  
  
"I'm sorry I told you to shut up. I didn't mean it.  
  
"Asriel. Asriel Asriel Asriel.  
  
"Please come back, Asriel. Please come back."  
  
The laughter echoed across the empty field. No matter how much they wanted to, they just couldn't stop laughing.


End file.
